The new kids on town
by Charli-Payne-1D
Summary: when charli and kelsey are forced to move form holmes chapel to wolverhampton they meet some certain pleople who make them feel more than welcome, they encounter some bumps in the road , will the friends last forever, ONE DIRECTION FANFIC UNFAMOUS  XXXX


I woke up to a horrible buzzing noise coming from my bedside table ,kelseys name flashed across the screen on my lilac blackberry, Kelsey was my best friend and I had known her since primary school we had gone to the same high school too but now we were moving…

We both lived in a small village in Cheshire-holmes chapel to be precise,it was pretty quiet and not a lot went on there but it was nice…very were moving to a town called Wolverhampton ,it was in the midlands and fairly near to Birmingham which was going to be a massive change, oh well we were looking forward to were moving because my dad got a new job here in Wolverhampton but some of Kelsey's family lived here and she refused to stay in holmes chapel without me so her parents let her come and live with her nan. We were both nervous, I mean who wants to make friends with new kids in year 11 :L

The text read, hurry up and get ready charliiiii ill be over ASAP im so excited. I looked onto my wardrobe door and there hanging was a skin tight skirt, it was pretty tight but not in a slutty way, a white blouse, navy blue blazer and a blue tartan tie. I quickly applied minimal makeup and straightened my blonde hair which was kind of a medium length, I mean it wasn't down to my feet but it was a few inches past my shoulders, as for my makeup I just put a bit of black eyeliner and mascara to make sure my sea blue eyes didn't sink into my uniform, a bit of powder and my favourite cherry flavoured lip balm and I was heading downstairs, on my way down I heard a knock on the door, it was Kelsey :D

I quickly shoved a piece of bread in the toaster and opened the door, she had a huge beaming smile on her face, how I don't know, I was so scared. My toast had popped up and I scoffed it down before my mom nagging us to go because we would be late, she offered to take us but we denied and said that we would walk. I slipped on my black dolly shoes which had a little bow on the front and we both walked out the door. On our way the roads were packed ful of school kids wearing uniform like ours ,some people looked strange at us but we weren't scared…well Kelsey was' were going to Deansfield high school and as we turned the corner from the road that we had been walking on my stomach started to flip, OMFG it was huge, much bigger than my school at home and at this time in my life I wish I could freeze time and run home , but none of that was going to happen. I turned to Kelsey who still had a huge beaming smile on her face but she could tell how nervous I was and gave me a huge hug and whispered to me "Charli, come on lets go it's all going to be ok we can do it".

Just then we walked into the school gates and I tried to take it all in, we saw a sign saying reception so we walked in that direction and found out way to the office by about quarter past 8 and school didn't start till 9 so the school was pretty much empty but you wouldn't of thought that by the amount of kids we saw on our way here. A small middle aged woman greeted us and gave us a school map and our timetables...Luckily we had most of our lessons together and we were in the same form.

We started to wonder around the building trying to plan out where our lessons were that day but soon enough the bell rang so we made our way to room C3, by the time we got there all the pupils from that from were in the room so we knocked on the door and made our way over to the front desk, Our form tutor was Mrs. Holder, everything went quiet when she stood up and she introduced us both the form, she told us to go and sit at the table at the back of the class room which seated two people ,the tables were all in columns of about 5 sets of tables which all seated two people as well.

We both sat down quietly when all of a sudden the two boys sitting in front of us turned around.

They were nice looking to say the least, one of them had a mousy brown tone in their hair which resembled Justin Biebers, he had deep brown eyes which any girl could easily get lost in and well ahhhh he was just perfect and when he talked I felt like I was in heaven. The other boy sitting next to him had chocolate brown hair which fell perfectly into loose curls, he had beaming green eyes with specs of blue in them and adorable boys, and I turned to Kelsey for a split second to see here staring at the curly haired boy I quickly stamped on her foot without making it to obvious.

"I'm Liam Payne" the mousy haired boy said, oooo and Harry Styles is the name laughed his curly haired friend. So what brings you two lovely ladies to Wolverhampton asked harry?  
>We explained all the reasons we moved etc and by then form was over.<p>

We found out that Liam and harry had double English next in the same room as us so they showed where to go and introduced us to the teacher, Miss Matthews, Liam and harry weren't allowed to sit next to each other in this class because apparently they talked to much (no surprise, in the 30 minutes we have known them they have never shut up). The teacher, Mrs. James told me to sit next to Liam who I was over the moon about because he seemed like someone I wanted to get to know better and she told Kels to sit by Harry, she also looked pleased with that seating plan. During English we were watching a film so Liam and I just got to know each other a bit better, I found out how he loves singing and hes scared of spoons (yes I laughed a bit at the last one but I felt touched he told me), the bell went and Liam and harry told us to come into the lunch hall to meet everyone.

We trailed behind the boys and to be fair I felt out of place but none the less we followed them to a table in the middle with 6 other people. A tall tanned skinned boy with dark hair came up to us and blurted out "Vas Appenin" it made us both chuckle and then a girl who later introduced herself as Sophie said to us , don't worry you'll get used to him soon enough its kinda Zayn's chat up line. Well Sophie it worked on you didn't it? A boy with blonde hair said, Sophie started to blush, by now I kind of gathered that her and zayn were going out. The next thing I knew I turned around and a boy shouted CARROTS! To me, I looked confused at Liam and he said, oh that's Louis he's one heck of a lad and loves carrots, a girl who introduced herself as Hannah shouted from the table, that's my boyyyy! So I soon noticed that they were an item as well. We later gathered that the blonde haired boy is called Niall and he is going out with a lovely girl called Lauren, she and Kelsey were talking about Holmes chapel because her auntie lives there.

After lunch I had double geography and Kelsey had double ICT so she walked with Hannah as she was the only one in her lesson and I walked with Liam, Kelsey and I decided we would meet at the school gates at the end of the day so that we could walk home. Again Liam introduced me to the teacher, Mr. Horton, he seemed nice enough. Just like English we watched a film so I was liking this school to be fair. For the first bit of the lesson we chatted and then Liam started to tell me how we never do work in these lessons, we always watch films so it was all good. After talking so much I didn't realize the time and the final bell rang signaling that it was time to go home.

Liam and I walked to the gates where I met Kelsey, she was standing next to harry, he said that he had to leg it to the bus stop down the road so Liam, kels and I said good bye after harry typed his number into our Kelsey's phone, she looked so happy bless her. Liam asked us where my house was and he said that it was on his way home so he would walk with us. Kelsey's Nan lived a couple of streets down from my house so it was just me and Liam walking together, it was really quiet but not once did it feel awkward, too soon we reached my house he walked me to my gate and my mom saw us so she shouted out the window "Charliiii, does your friend want to come in and stay for tea-were having spag-bol ?" , I turned to Liam and he nodded and replied to my mom, yes please that would be lovely Mrs. Snape

We walked through my door and my mom said that dinner would be about half an hour so we went up to my room and I grabbed the TV remote and put some tunes on, as I was walking to my desk to get my laptop, stupid me kicked my little to on the corner of my units. I was laughing but virtually crying in pain because yannoo it always really hurts ,as I was rolling on the floor in pain making a fool of myself Liam came up behind me and threw me over his shoulder, he was laughing and it we were getting on really well , he gently placed me down on my bed and we just talked for ages, a while later my mom called us down for tea but by now I wasn't hungry and I was just enjoying Liam's company, still I went downstairs and Liam and I sat down at the table. My Mom sat at one end, my dad at the other me and Liam next to each other on one side, my older brother Tom opposite Liam and my older sister Rebecca opposite me. It sort of seemd like interagation, my brother was almost giving liam evil stares, hes really protective of me so without my mom noticing I pulled out my phone from my pocket and text Tom "Oi you stop giving Liam the evil's were just friends" , I had to be subtle as my mom hated me texting at the table.

After the text to Tom he stopped looking like he was going to kill Liam and seemed friendlier towards him, I found out that Liam's really into music and used to be into running. Once we finished tea we went back to my room for 10 minutes before Liam's mom text him to be back for ten , it was just past 7 now so we thought that we would put a movie on, I let Liam pick( why I'll never know) and he put a really scary film on it was unreal. We turned off all the lights and put all my pillows, blankets and duvets onto my bed so that we could get comfy. I had only met this boy today but it seemed like forever ,I just felt so comfortable around him and like I could talk to him about anything. It has actually hilarious watching the film, Liam had seen it before so whenever a scary bit was coming up he would throw a pillow, tug at my arm or something like that just to shock and scare me , before I knew it our fingers were entwined but I only noticed when his thumb started rubbing against my hand. I was starting to fall for this boy…hard, just his eyes, hair ,and ability to make me smile. To soon the movie was over but Liam kept his arm around me and we just sat there peacefully , the peace was soon broken by my Mom walking in and her telling me that it was after ten so she didn't want Liam's parents to worry. Before she left she gave me a smirk, not sure if it was a nice one or that she was trying to tell me something, oh well. Liam and I got off my bed and with our fingers still entwined we walked downstairs, Liam was going to walk home but my Mom insisted on giving him a lift, all three of us got into the car and My mom drive Liam home, we took a few wrong turns which made me laugh, Liam wasn't good with navigation, even to his own house.

When we finally got there it was only about ten past 10 as we only lived two minutes away from each other, I got out of the car to move into the from seat and say by to Liam, he gave me a hug and he kissed me on my forehead , my mom went to talk to Liam's for a few minutes so me and Liam chatted for a bit, I thanked him for showing me around and for making me feel so welcome, I mean come one I had been there one day and I already made loads of friends. Too soon Liam's mom called him in and my mine got in the car, I followed her. The journey home seemed really awkward even though it was short, just before the car stopped my mom said my name in a harsher tone; she also called me Charlotte which was unusual.

"Can I ask you something?" she said "Do you like that Liam guy?"…well what I was supposed to say, I mean yes I did but would she be on my case 24/7 if I said that, but I hate lying to her. "Errrrmmmmm well I don't know, I think I do, I mean I got butterflies when he hugged me and when he entwines my fingers with his, but I have only known him one day, is it too soon?"…Okayed crap I have just expressed all my feelings to my mother great! We stayed in the car and she was actually okay , I mean yes it seemed awkward but all she said was that he seems really nice ,honest and that if I went out with him then she would be happy for me. After that we went in so I grabbed a bottle of water and went up to my room, I got into my pj's and decided to have an early night as I was shattered. At about quarter to eleven I was dosing off but I heard a buzz from my phone, it was from an unknown number.

Heeyyyyy youuu…

It's Liam I got ya number off your phone during the film hope you don't mind

I am really glad you're at my school and feel like I've known u forevaaaa tbf

Thanks to your mom again for letting me come over she's a really good cook haha,

Hope the film didn't scare you too much lmfaooo

Wnna get to know you more 3

L xxx

Ahhhh heeeeeyyyyyy….

Lmaoooo theif but lol nana I don't mind haha

Aww I no thanks for making me and kels feel so welcome I was crapping myself at the start of the day

Ahhaaaa its okay and I no riteee her spag-bol's amazing (:

No way im harddddd :L

Yeeeeee sameeeee

Thankssss again

Charli (: xxx

PS. U woke me up ive had a long day :'( xx

Oooooohhhh sorryyyyy I forgottt :'(

Forgiveee me (:

Anyway while your talkin about Kelsey I think Hazza's into her (;

If your too tired don't text back but I'll come round your house at half 8 so we can walk together k (:

L xxxx

I woke up to my phone going off…it was a text from Liam….

Heeyyyyy youuuuuu im 2 mins awayyy (:

L xxxx

WHAT! HE WAS 2 MINUTES AWAY?

I quickly read my texts from last night and saw one off him saying he would meet me in the morning.

Crap….

The second I jumped out of bed the door bell rang, I ran downstairs opened the door just to find Liam looking perfect as usual. "well hello there ,planning on wearing that to school", oiii you shushhh I overslept and didn't know you text me. Give me ten minutes to get ready,k. I ran upstairs , freshened myself up, threw my hair into a messy bun ,shoved on some mascara and put my uniform on, I was ready!

Oooooo not bad considering this time 10 minutes ago you were fast asleep Liam laughed at me .

We just casually strolled to school not caring if we were late

We arrived at school about 10 minutes after the bell, we walked to registration and the teacher just told us that we have a 30 minute detention after school…wtf :L

I went and sat in the same seat I had the day before, next to Kelsey, her mom had taken her to school that day, after spending the 10 minutes we had left of form chatting away to kels. I figured out that she seemed to be into harry so that was good after Liam told me that he likes her. As the bell went I was just about to walk out of form when I heard Liam try to come up behind me , he accused me of leaving him because he had double English first but I got mixed up and looked at week two on my timetable where it was one, whoops. As we got into English we saw that we had to do some Shakespeare work in pairs…Joy I actually hate Shakespeare, even though I've never had to do it because at my old school in Holmes chapel we had been doing media studies rather than English for the last two years which I really enjoyed. When the teacher announced to us that we were to be assigned a pair rather than had to choose it made me even more nervous because I was worried of being put with some weird dork (yes I know I sounds harsh but it would really creep me out).

The teacher went through the list, we learnt that Kelsey was paired with harry which she looked so excited about, Lauren was with niall, Sophie was with zayn and Liam got paired with the school slut, Amy who I hadn't talked to yet but I had been told a lot about her by Lauren, Sophie and Hannah, I was absolutely gutted and I still had to find out who I would be pairing with. I discovered that I would be with Louis, not the result I had hoped for but I guess that it will be hilarious. As we were trying to learn our lines Louis kept blurting stupid things out like Carrots, to be honest it made things so funny, Louis was just so easy to get along with. I turned around to find Liam and Amy having an "interesting" rehearsal, Amy was flirting with Liam nonstop and unlike some of the boys Amy trys to get with, he seemed to be having none of it, I was jealous when I first found out that she was working with him but now, I was just enjoying working with my comedy over here, that was until now…

Miss Mathews was just handing out the final part of the script so we could practise the whole play in the remainder of the lesson and at home, I think everyone in the class had just learnt that in the final scene, Romeo had to kiss Juliet. Some partnerships looked over the moon like Sophie and zayn and Lauren and niall, as for Kelsey and harry, neither of them knew that they liked the other but harry looked pretty smug about the kiss and kels looked pretty amused herself. I on the other hand was not so amused, it wasn't kissing Lou that I was worried about because he had just gone over to Hannah and talked it all over and she said that she trusted us both because even after knowing me after only a day she was happy that I seemed honest and her and Lou had been together over a year ,since the middle of year 9 so it was all good, and I knew that Lou didn't take it seriously at all, I looked over to Liam and Amy , Amy looked pleased but Liam didn't really show much emotion. The next few lessons were pretty drab as I wasn't with Liam all, I had maths and chemistry which weren't my favourites to say the least, niall and Hannah were in both of those lessons , I hadn't actually talked to niall a lot in my two days at Deansfield which felt like two years because I had made such great new friends, but I soon learnt that niall found everything hilarious and was always laughing I also learnt that him and his girlfriend Lauren who I really need to get to know today had been together since Christmas in year 10 but they secretly liked each other ever since Niall first came to this school in 2008 when he and his family moved over from Mullingar in Ireland, I had started to become quite close to Hannah she had blonde hair which framed her face, quite like me she had blue eyes but rather than a brighter blue they had little grey specs in them, the kind of eyes I would adore , I mean come on mine are just a boring blue.

As lessons ended and we all started to leave , we all met by the school benches by the main block, everyone was going up to the field so Kelsey and I decided to as well , just as we got to the top we noticed that Zayn was piggybacking niall and then Liam was on nails back, next to them was also Louis on Harry's back, they were obviously being idiots trying to race each other to a certain point on the field, just as they were picking up speed , Hannah decided that it would be funny to join them and insisted that I had to be the wingman in her little plan. We charged up behind them without knowing, Hannah Leaped onto Louis' back and I did the same with Liam, both sets of boys all fell to the floor in pain as practically the whole gang was in hysterics, it eventually turned into a huge pile on with 10 people. Of course the lads decided that they wouldn't let me nor Hannah get away with plotting a surprise attack on them so they wanted revenge, next thing we knew , we were both being tickled to death all over the school field, I swear I thought I was the most ticklish person in the world, but I may have been wrong, han was practically crying and lashing out at her boyfriend as he was attacking her, I was just creasing over as Liam was tickling me but he decided to get backup and now everyone else was in on the little war. When the bell signalling that lunch ended I found out that we had double PE, unlike some other subjects, I loved PE, I wasn't a tomboy at all so that wasn't it and I wasn't great at all sports like football, but I just really enjoyed it, especially when we did things like athletics. Some of the other girls liked it as well, Kelsey loves netball and she is just amazing at it, she represented Holmes chapel and England, Lauren on the other hand was incredible at dancing, she also dances for England. We all got changed into our pretty boring PE kits, it was a baby blue t-shirt with the school logo on the left hand side printed in a slightly darker blue, navy blue shorts and baby blue football socks with a navy trim at the top of them, geez this school sure did love the colour blue. As the girls made their way into the sports hall the teacher, Miss Marshalls told us that we were doing trampolining for the 1st part of the double lesson and then gymnastics for the 2nd part. Some people's faces were beaming, Hannah obviously quite enjoyed it and so did Kelsey, I also presumed Lauren would be pretty good on a trampoline due to her dancing, me on the other hand had mixed emotions, I would be lying if I said that I don't like gymnastics or trampolining, it was a huge part of my life I had been doing them both since I was about 4 and I had competed British level both, I missed quite a large chunk of my old school due to trials for teams and things, I also got picked on in PE sometimes due to the fact that apparently I 'showed off' when we did trampolining in PE but I didn't , I couldn't exactly pretend that I was rubbish, I was just having a go like everyone else, and it was one of two sports that I worked hard at. But I actually hadn't been on a trampoline for about 6 months, at a trial for the British team this year I came off the trampoline and broke a couple of the bones in my leg and fractured my wrist. As the trampolines were being set up Kelsey saw my face drop and came over to me, she knew what happened and how scared I would be to go back onto a trampoline, she was saying how I should have got my mom to call the school and all crap like that but I didn't want to make a fuss. Sophie who had gorgeous deep plum hair in a Frankie Sanford like bob, and had been going out with Zayn for about 3 months, was telling me how she hated trampolining and found it pointless , she also said how she was useless at it so wouldn't do it, I could only reply with 'uhhuh yeah same' . I decided to quietly go over to the teacher and politely ask if I could be excused from trampolining because I had a bit of a headache, she refused to let me though. As I walked back to Han she had a confused look on her face, so I just told her that I didn't like trampolining. After everyone had been on once it was my turn, Kelsey gave me a look of support and Han and soph sort of chanted me on, totally unaware of why I really didn't want to go on. It felt so weird to be back on a trampoline, in both good and bad ways, I was happy that I had the courage to get back on but I was shitting myself in case people weren't spotting like at the trials and I fell off. The teacher was calling out really basic commands like tuck , straddle and pike which felt so easy but I was comfortable , I noticed Kelsey go over to miss and whisper something next thing I knew she asked me to do front somersaults which I was also okay with, Kelsey shouted a little too loudly for me to do my nationals routine, which I was totally dead set against but soon I noticed Hannah , Lauren and soph cheering me on, I was secretly so pissed off at kels because she knew how much it pained me in the first place to even think about that routine but none the less I plucked up the courage to do it anyway, I quickly did the routine with my full's, doubles, pike front and backs, straight backs and byranies but chose against doing my triple at the end because that's where I messed up at nationals but none the less people looked shocked, I really didn't care so just quickly jumped off and signalled for han to hop on and get on with it because I hated fuss, other than a few random girls fussing over me it wasn't that bad, of course I had Han, Lauren and soph saying how they never knew I could do that but heyhooo I didn't care. The bell rang for next lesson which I was grateful for but then realised I have another hour of PE, joyyy. This school was so different to my old one, Holmes chapel had one trampoline and one trumpeted but Deansfield had 4 trampolines, bars, vault, beam and a sprung floor because wolves gymnastics club trained here at the weekend.

soph. Because there was only about twenty of us in the PE group miss put us on rotation so each group went on one piece of equipment then another etc.

We were on vault first and the teacher told us to do just squat no's which I was happy about because I wanted to be doing the same as everyone else, that was until little miss Hannah told the teacher I competed for the UK, kels had obviously told her, so she came over me and just told me to do anything I could do without fail because she couldn't spot me. On vault I just did handspring front tucks and yurchenko half's, on bars I just kept it simple and did giants, a few release moves and some double tucks for dismounts, on floor I just did my nationals routine which had a double Arabian in but that's about as hard as I went, on beam I did the same really and just stuck to things I knew I could land like tuck backs and back handspring layout-layout. Just as the lesson was about to end, miss Marshalls thought it would be a good idea to make me show the whole class routines (totally against my will) with a lot of encouragement and pressure from Hannah, kels, Lauren and soph I agreed, I was just finishing my bars when I heard some deeper voices cheer, obviously not from any of the girls but it was zayn, Lou, Liam, harry and niall. I was so embarrassed so kept my head down and down and didn't look at them but just continued with my floor, beam and vault, I did my nationals routines and vaults which had a bit more to them than what I did in lesson so they actually looked like a routine, as everyone clapped I got changed without making much contact to anyone ,then the bell went so I just went with a quick wave to the girls, I walked out of the building and out of school trying to blend in with everyone so none of the girls or lads called me over, I totally forgot about walking with anyone so I just went home, because come one who wants to walk with a show off?

Limas P.O.V

Just after PE, the only teacher who anyone thought was relatively safe-Mr. Todd told us that we had to go down to the hall to watch some chick do some routine, ohhh the joys probs some nerd doing ballet, as everyone reached the door we saw charl practically flying and flipping on these gymnastics bars, she did like a double backflip off them to finish, then she did an awesome floor routine and this amazing vault and then she went over to what I thinks called a beam and started doing all these flips , twists and leaps like you see in the Olympics on it , I was seriously shocked, she's like WOW, totally amazing! As she finished everyone cheered, but she looked really upset and embarrassed and just walked off to the changing room without even looking at any of us lads or the girls, she didn't even smile at Kelsey who was her best friend. Maybe she was tired so I left it because, come on I have her only known her one day I don't want to invade. I decided to just get to the school gates where I was meeting charl to walk her home, as I was nearing the gates I overheard practically everyone talking about how they saw charl in the gym and how good she was, but I man come on their true she is, when I got to the gates I saw Kels, Han, Lou and haz but no charl, hmmm maybe she's talking to the teacher or something.

Where charl I asked them but Han said that she told them that she had to leave early so they didn't think anything of it. The others were all going into town but Kelsey and I decided to walk back , she had to go to her aunts tonight because it was one of her cousins birthday or something but I wanted to find out where charl had gotten off to, kelseys Nan didn't live far from me but she lived closer to school so soon enough it was just me , as I turned the corner I saw charl , her gorgeous blonde hair shimmered in the sun, I shouted after her but she just carried on walking , had I done something? I ran up to she to see that she had been crying, all her makeup had run and her eyes were red and puffy yet she still managed to look beautiful. She just looked at me giving me the kind of 'thanks but I really can't be bothered' look, she just faked a smile and carried on walking but really quickly into her front door, I decided not to argue and just let her calm down for a while.

Charli's P.O.V

Well that's just great, I had been crying and now liams just saw me , he's going to never like me now, my eyes were probably the size of golf balls and all of my mascaras ran. Thankfully I was only about 10 seconds from my house so I just faked a smile and walked to my house without saying anything, when I got in I saw the a note on the fridge saying that mom and dad were both out until Saturday on business and that there was some money in the jar so I could order a pizza tonight and that there's some food and stuff in the freezer if I want it, it also said that I can have a few friends round on Friday so im not alone every night. I decided just to go up to my room and turn my laptop on like I pointlessly did most nights, then once I had been home for about 15 minutes my phone vibrated with a message from Liam.

Heeyyyyy it's me,

Whets up are you okay,

Why were you crying you looked really upset at school after the epic gymnastics you did and just when you wouldn't talk to me,

Is it me, what have I done?

If I've upset you im reallyyyyyy sorry

L xxxx :S

Ohhh heyya,

Well I've been better but it's nothing for you to worry about,

You haven't done anything, Promise

And sorry for ignoring you I wasn't in the best mood to speak tam

Thankyouuuu for asking

CXxxx ;)

Phewwwwwww,

I was worried I had done something,

But no really what's up, if its personal and you don't want to tell me its fine but I just want you to know that you can trust me and that I care

Anywayyyy fancy coming out im bored

L xxxx :P

Haha nope don't worry,

And okay but you won't want to know it's really boring but;

When I lived in Holmes chapel I used to compete every week for England in gymnastics and trampolining but once I broke my leg at a trampoline trial so had to stop gym and trampolining for ages, I haven't done it again until today and I really didn't want to go on the trampoline because of that and like in gymnastics I just wanted to do really easy stuff like everyone else was because I fit in, at my old school people took the Mick cause the teacher wouldn't let me and today when miss. Marshalls told me to do all that crap I had to do I was sitting myself and especially when I noticed all you lot standing there because I hate fuss and people watching me, so I was just really upset because it's not a big deal and I hate people saying it is and talking about it.

Sorrryyyyyyyyyyy for boring you ,

And I cba I look like crap but you can come over to mine for a bit , we can order a pizzaaaaa , my parents are out till Saturday and I'm a lonerrrrr :S

Thankyouuu payneeeee 3

Cxxx

PS. I should hope you read all that Mr,

That's the longest bloody text I've ever written haha

N'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you should of just told us yanooo were here ,

It's really not stupid I understand but for the record you were like amazing(don't kill me for that it's true)

Hell yeaaaa ill be righttt over , 3

No probs snapeee im always here

Lxxxxxxxx 3

PS I bet you still look gorgeous! 3

Liam's P.O.V

Ohhh great it's totally obviously I like her now , well I think I do, ive known her two days but it feels like were meant to become a couple, I'm totally touched that she's just shared all that with me but would it just add to all the complicatedness if I asked her out? As I knocked on the door I was sort nervous and I felt like such a wimp, I mean what teenage boys get nervous, but I was still debating whether to ask her out or not, my heart was saying yes because I was really starting to fall for char but my head was saying that maybe she didn't like me back. She opened the door, her eyes still a little red and her cheeks a little damp from crying , her shimmering blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she was just wearing a pink jack wills hoodie ,and some grey Nike trackie bottoms, but I was right, she still looked gorgeous.

Charli's P.O.V

I opened the door and there standing was Liam, perhaps the most good looking boy on the planet, he was wearing some jeans and an all saints hoodie, he looked amazing, then there was me looking like some tramp off the streets of low hill, we decided just to chat a bit and watch some crap on tv. At about 5.30 us Liams stomach rumbled like an earthquake , I just burst out laughing , we decided to order a pizza from , Liam decided to ring up perfect pizza in the end I think he ordered a large Hawaiian pizza and a large curly fries, god knows why he was on the phone for about ten minutes debating things though. While we were eating we were watching you've been framed on the TV s which was making me feel better, along with just having Liam trying to make me laugh.

Liam's P.O.V

We ordered a pizza and just chilled, charl still seemed pretty down so I decided to put you've been framed on the TV, it's pretty immature I know but I was right , she was laughing her head off by the time it had finished, but I thing me making a surprise attack and tickling her to death had something to do with all of the laughing. When she was just lying there laughing her head off it really made me think how much I am actually falling for this girl, I didn't usually believe in love at first sight but this was different ,the second I saw her yesterday I knew that she was amazing, beautiful, funny and everything anyone could ask for in the perfect girlfriend, but not only is she the perfect girlfriend material, she is the perfect friend, she is so selfless, always putting others before herself, she hates to think she is better than anyone, she hates praise and just thinks she is the same as everyone else when she is far from it, she is truly perfect. That's it, I have to make her mine, just to call her my girlfriend, to comfort her when she is down.

After the pizza and you've been framed it was about 7 o'clock so I suggested that we popped a film on, as we were flicking through the channels she saw Marley and me, Ive never actually seen it but she pleaded to watch it and she was ranting about how I chose last nights horror film so I thought it would be a good time to ask her out too.

Charli's P.O.V

After my surprise tickle attack and watching Liam demolish almost the whole pizza we decided to watch a film, we ended up on going for Marley and Me, it was my fave film of all time but I don't think I have ever gotten through it without welling up. Liam looked worried about something, I decided against asking him because I don't want to invade , because truth is, im falling for those chocolate brown eyes, the gorgeous hair, the amazing personality, the strange way how he can cheer me up but just being with me, Liam was perfect. About half way through the film I felt liams thumb gently rubbing against the back of my hand which was interlocked with his, just as he was about to say something my phone started blasting out just my ringtone of just the way you are-Bruno Mars, my Mom's name flashed across the screen and no matter how much I didn't need to talk to her right now, I knew she would worry if she didn't. She told me how she got a phone call from the school today about how I mysteriously walked out after PE , I explained it all to her and I think she understood but ahhhh oh well, she as apologised for leaving and she asked if I was okay on my own, I just told her how I had just ordered a pizza and was watching a film with Liam , she seemed happy but I assured her that we were just friends, no matter how much I wanted to e something more, but heyhooo , with that she told me she would be back on Saturday afternoon and I could have a few friends round on Friday night. Liam still looked pretty nervous so I decided to ask him if he was okay, he just said that he had something on his mind but I hadn't done anything so don't worry, I wasn't convinced but I decided to just settle down again and carry on watching the film, soon enough the credits were rolling and I had tears rolling down my face , I noticed that mine and liams hands were interlocked once again . He still looked really nervous so I asked him once again but tried to seem like I wasn't pestering him.

Liam's P.O.V

Oh great, she's noticing how nervous I am , I hate lying to her but if I did ask her out and she said no it would make things awkward and I would hate that, I feel that we have a strong friendship already and I don't want to ruin any chances that I have, after sitting there in an awkward silence she asked me again if I was okay, this time I decided to just go for it and tell her the truth.

I said it in a calm way so I wasn't shouting at all and tried to make it sound comforting. No , im not okay, something's killing me inside, I think I'm falling for a girl I have only known two days and I want to ask her out but I am so scared that she will say no, she's the most beautiful girl in the world, I love her laugh, her smile, her deep blue eyes, her blonde hair that shimmers in the light, I love the way that she's so insecure and how selfless she is, I love the way she is amazingly talented but she never lets anyone tell her, I love the way how she doesn't wear tons of makeup, but I hate the way I can't take her to my parents and say , mom dad this is my beautiful girlfriend, I hate the way I can't just sit there for hours and cuddle her and make her feel safe, I hate the way I can't kiss her gorgeous lips ,I hate the way I can't protect her , I hate the way when her ringtone blasted out "just the way you are" I just thought about how that's the way I feel about her, and most of all I just hate how she's not mine. Charlotte Diane Snape, I know I have only known you two days but I am falling for you, harder than I have fell for anyone else in my life , please will you consider becoming my girlfriend, I know that whole speech was so cheesy but its 1000 percent true.


End file.
